


The Mouse And The Owl - Thomas X Reader

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, May go unfinished, Slow Build?, What Was I Thinking?, maze runner - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The light was fading faster than before now, they were due back any minute. You had always been impressed on the survival rate, they almost always made it back; good timing and excellent leadership from Slick."</p>
<p>Insane and alone atop The Maze, how will this play out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouse And The Owl - Thomas X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I may not finish this yet and I am unsure if I should. Never the less, I'll continue with the second chapter.
> 
> I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> Or am I?

They ran around like idiots, believing that they were safe, that they had hope… Oh, but you knew, you knew it all too well. You knew what they feared, and it was just a sound, an intimidating growl in the dead of night.

The sunset that called the gates of the giant maze to close, the mouth-like entry and exit that you had watched them scurry between.

They were content to living, no, coexisting with monsters that weren’t even remotely alive… Well, they didn’t live their own lives at least. Both species, monsters and prey; they were so alike.

Ants that the queen could control. Happy to run their little caves, to keep to themselves, to unknowingly aim to please the royal at the base of the mound.

Pathetic.

Pity.

_Jealousy._

Why did you have to know? Why couldn’t you forget what had happened to the others?

_Because they want you to know, and then suffer. Ignorance is bliss, and you’re damned._

The walls were high, they hardly ever thought to look up. They never even thought to check their surroundings, they would have been dead if not for the walls.

They were all too relaxed.

_They don’t have a reason to look up._

They did, you were there, day after day. Spying on the little ones, on the boys. You even had names for the one’s you didn’t hear… The boys that were loud gave you three.

Ben, Alby, and Gally.

The rest was a little game you would play. You had two favourites; Potato, and Hobble. Potato was rounder than all the others, he was energetic for a chubby little thing, friendly… He liked his food.

Second in command for the whole of the sweaty, unreliable bunch was Hobble.

You had watched him when it had happened, he never did walk the same after that incident. You liked him for trying, respected him for surviving.

A breeze interrupted your observations, it was hardly ever cold here. You always questioned when it got chilly.

_Maybe they want you to freeze, but then again, you’re too cold-hearted._

The light was fading faster than before now, they were due back any minute. You had always been impressed on the survival rate, they almost always made it back; good timing and excellent leadership from Slick.

_But…_

But you always had a sadistic satisfaction when someone was left behind or infected with the venom of the machine-legged creatures.

_There it is._

Keeping that in mind, you always buried what was left of them, being alone got you kind of sentimental sometimes.

It’s the only time you had someone’s heart in your hands – quite literally.

You had gotten used to this routine, after three years of it you felt as though you yourself coexisted now. You weren’t an ant though, more like an owl, waiting for a tasty little mouse-y.

_Squeak, squeak. Dinner’s up._

Then, the little brown mouse came out of the hole.

_Is the owl hungry?_

Deliciously rebellious and crisply baked by the mornings heat? Who were you to refuse?

_Atta-girl._

\---

The yelling and cheering was what brought you out of your tasteless and bland dream, another stupid fantasy of escape. They were stale now. Staler than the food you scavenged the night before.

A cry, a laugh, a single word you had come to know.

_Another one._

Another Greenie.

Another ant to add to the collection, to the little ant farm that was so easily cared for yet cast aside.

You would always be cautious when they were new, they would look up, survival instincts stronger when they first arrive.

_Survival, stupidity; all the same._

Definitely all the same.

As the Owl watched hungrily, overseeing the exchanges, the sickeningly optimistic taunts. The ant takes off, a fast little thing he was, zooming through the tall grass that the already fat goat had not yet reached.

You watched the trail he made in the greenery, ant; or snail.

_Neither._

He tumbles, a blur of blues and brown as he fumbles to catch himself as best he could. He was different, familiar, but you were unable to piece it together from a distance.

Could it be? A little mouse for you to play with?

_Squeak, squeak; time for a real meal._

A real treat indeed. Maybe, just maybe, you would get the chaos you wanted.

_They’d be proud._

It was as it always was for the first few hours with a new Greenie. Introductions, Alby was always helpful, although, a memory tickled your mind about the darker man.

_Let it slide._

Why were you still there? It was a vulnerable position, a vulnerable situation.

_Who says the new guy will even look up?_

Intrigued once again you sit higher, an action that would end in regret, there they were;

_Tradition trumps everything._

Alby had taken him to the rickety looking tower, that’s where he gave most of his uplifting “welcome to _blah blah”_ Speeches.

_Potato’s back._

A smile works its way onto your sun-burned features. You liked potato, he was funny, and he stumbled around the camp looking for someone to help or something to use to annoy poor Hobble.

Not that he did it intentionally of course…

_That’s what he says when he gets caught._

As you watch Mouse leave with Potato you scurry along the walls, keeping down and low towards the inner of the maze. Stupid was dangerous, stupid was careless.

_Stupid made you fall off of the wall._

Good times.

_Damn near broke your ankle._

Sighing you lean just a little bit further to see Potato introducing the new one to the sleeping arrangements. It looked like the “greenie” was listening for the most part, until he caught sight of the entrance to the maze again.

_Squeak, squeak; take the bait?_

A force that seemed much greater than his own pushed him towards your direction.

_Squeak, sniff…_

You lay on your stomach, readying yourself for it, could this be it? The one to change everything? His feet bring him closer and closer, scurrying faster a little more every few steps.

He was now ignoring the curly haired boy’s attempt to reason, she could almost hear them… Sure enough, your mouse inched forward.

So close now, just a touch further, just a little bit.

Movement in your peripheral makes your eyes flick down the wall, and there he was, Gally… He was moving fast, gaining on your dinner… On the one to get curious.

Crawling up as far as you dared you peek over the wall, you had a direct view of what was going to happen next. You were looking forward to it.

The Greenie was down, pushed by Gally.

_SNAP._

You squint your eyes as you attempt a closer look. Familiarity would not wash itself away, it stuck to the shores of your mind like an unwanted stench.

_Who’s our little mouse?_

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or ideas? They're Welcome!


End file.
